


Причины

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горо приходит навестить Гибсона в больнице и натыкается в дверях на человека, которого раньше не видел.<br/>Примечание: таймлайн пятого сезона. Имя Арчибальда Грэхэма взято из фильма «Field of Dreams»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины

Больницы Горо никогда не любил. Еще больше он не любил режим с закрытым посещением, когда навестить могут только родственники или близкие люди. Конечно, если у тебя большая семья и много друзей, это еще куда ни шло. Но если ты бейсболист, которого кидает по штатам, и ты часто находишься вдали от дома, коротать дни в больнице довольно скучно.

Возможно, именно поэтому Горо часто навещал Гибсона. Пока тот рад его видеть, все было нормально, и Горо не задумывался об остальных мелочах. Бывало он задерживался до самой ночи, просто разговаривая с Гибсоном на разные темы. В основном, конечно, о бейсболе. Иногда Горо думал, что этих историй хватит на несколько книг. Это были бы действительно толстые книги.

— Я вхожу, — сообщил Горо, потянув дверь на себя.

Неожиданно, но Гибсон был не один. И даже не с Джуниором. Если подумать, не так уж много людей за все это время навещали Гибсона. Пара-тройка человек, с которыми Горо уже успел познакомиться. Но этого он не знал.

— О, ну, кажется, я не вовремя, — решил Горо.

— Нет-нет, я как раз собирался уходить, — торопливо проговорил незнакомец, поднимаясь со стула.

Выглядел он внушительно. Еще молодой, наверное лет на пять-шесть старше самого Горо, и гораздо крупнее. Особенно сильно привлекали внимание его накаченные руки — если он был бейсболистом, то наверняка отличным бэттером. Горо задумался, насколько верной окажется его мысль о том, что перед ним игрок Мэйджор Лиги.

— Поправляйтесь, мистер Гибсон. Вы нам еще нужны.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, что заглянул.

Как только дверь закрылась, Горо сел на освободившийся стул, принимая своеобразную эстафету.

— Не так уж тебе и скучно, как я думал, — хмыкнул он. — Еще один профессионал, чьей биты мне следует опасаться?

— Грэхэм — профессионал? — удивленно переспросил Гибсон. — Нет, что ты. Хотя могу поспорить, в бейсболе он понимает побольше твоего.

Горо нахмурился. Всякий раз, когда Гибсон говорил ему нечто подобное, он вспоминал, насколько велика разница в опыте между ними. Но, черт возьми, с другими-то зачем создавать такую же пропасть!

— С такими ручищами ему больше бы подошло сгибать рельсы, — проворчал Горо.

— Как ни странно, ты почти прав, — усмехнулся Гибсон. — Грэхэм действительно связан с железной дорогой — он ее прокладывает.

Теперь настала очередь Горо удивляться. Более странное знакомства для известного на весь мир бейсболиста представить трудно. Так он Гибсону и сказал.

— Арчибальд Грэхэм. Я знаком с ним еще с Лиги Новичков. Мне тогда было восемнадцать или девятнадцать лет, а ему… А ему, наверное, лет пять.

— Видимо, я переоценивал американский бейсбол, раз в Лигу Новичков принимали даже пятилетних, — ревниво сказал Горо.

Гибсон рассмеялся.

— Нет, Грэхэм был просто первым человеком, который попросил у меня автограф. Я до сих пор помню ту игру — совершенно бездарную и дурацкую. Я сделал столько ошибок, что мне было стыдно продолжать стоять на горке. Но почему-то этот мальчик умудрился запомнить мое имя среди всех и подойти именно ко мне. — Гибсон усмехнулся. — Кто знает, может, он сделал это просто потому, что мое имя было самым коротким? Грэхэм и сам уже этого не помнит.

— Ну, остальные могли быть еще хуже.

Горо нравилось, когда Гибсон начинал что-то вот так рассказывать.

— Нет, я был самым худшим, — покачал головой Гибсон.

— Ты-то? — засомневался Горо.

— А ты думаешь, что я сразу стал играть в Мэйджор Лиге?

Это было удивительно. Нет, конечно, Горо понимал, что Гибсон тоже поднимался к статусу профессионала, как и все остальные. Но все же он должен был делать это быстрее обычных людей. В конце концов, Джо Гибсон это или нет?

Но все оказалось не так.

— Я провел несколько лет в Лиге Новичков и не меньше в Майнор Лиге, — признался Гибсон. — Более того, я был самым несносным и бесполезным игроком, которого только можно представить.

— Эй-эй, не стоит отбирать у меня лавры!

— Но я чем-то ему понравился. Каждый сезон я видел его на трибунах. Грэхэм не всегда просил автограф, но упорно ждал на выходе, чтобы пожать мне руку. Шли годы, а ничего не менялось. Он рос вместе со мной. Чем дальше я двигался, тем более взрослый Арчи Грэхэм встречал меня — независимо от того, проигрывала моя команда или нет.

Невольно Горо вспомнил свое знакомство с фанатами Бэтс. Быть может, эти ребята были такими же.

— Когда я вернулся из Японии, моя бейсбольная карьера уже трещала по швам. После того, что произошло с твоим отцом, Горо, — голос Гибсона дрогнул, — и после потери собственной семьи, я не думал, что смогу вернуться. Но Грэхэм все изменил. Однажды он пришел на игру и привел с собой своего ребенка. Он сказал мне: «Я хочу, чтобы глядя на тебя, мой сын вырос достойным человеком». Именно тогда я понял, что значит играть в Мэйджор Лиге. — Гибсон помедлил, переводя дыхание. — Знаешь, Горо, мне очень повезло. Несмотря ни на что, у меня всегда был повод продолжать играть дальше.

— Да, — кивнул Горо и протянул руку. — Я знаю. Мне тоже очень сильно повезло.

Гибсон повернулся на кровати и с нескрываемой гордостью подставил свой кулак под его.

— Пока ты играешь, у меня еще на одну причину больше бороться за место в Мэйджор Лиге.


End file.
